Predicting Life Response
Life response is the arrival of sudden good fortune. If we are conscious of its laws, we can make it happen on demand. We can even know precisely when it will occur. On this particular morning I had been working diligently, but was now feeling a little tired, and so needed a break. I was ready for my afternoon walk. However, rather than take the walk, I had to wait at home for my FedEx package with my new HP laser printer to arrive. In essence, I had nothing to preoccupy myself with. For several days, I had tracked the package and knew that it would likely arrive sometime that day. Yet at that point in time, the delivery still hadn’t come. Then it struck me that I now (at 2pm) needed to vacuum the floor a bit. And so I took out my new, month-old vacuum cleaner and began the task. Unfortunately, the dirt was not being sucked up into the machine. Then I recalled that the previous three or four times I used the machine, the same thing happened: i.e. it was spitting out dust balls even as I seemed to be picking things up. I figured on these earlier occasions that this was the sacrifice I had to make for buying such an inexpensive machine; and that was probably why the store sold it so cheaply. This was my rationale! Then I thought that cannot be the case, and so I opened up the machine to see what was going on. Lo and behold I saw that the bag inside was not collecting any of the dirt. I therefore hunted down the manual and went searching for the problem. It turns out that I had not put in the hose properly when I first assembled it, causing a lack of suction. When I then went ahead and fixed it, it worked perfectly. Now comes the best part. I vacuumed for ten or fifteen minutes, but I was concerned that I would miss the delivery of the printer since the vacuum would be too loud. Then it occurred to me that when I finished the cleaning, the delivery would come. I had been waiting for delivery during the entire course of the day, and now at 3PM, it still hadn’t come. Still I suspected a relationship between the fixing of the machine, the completion of the vacuuming, and the arrival of the printer. As I finished vacuuming, I was almost certain the delivery would arrive as soon as I completed the task. A minute after I was done, I walked over to the window, had that thought again, and instantly saw the delivery boy with the FedEx package containing the printer walking up the pathway! He arrived right on cue! In essence, I had predicted the exact moment down to the nanosecond the delivery would take place based on the flow of previous events, as well as a knowledge of the workings of life response. (What attracted the delivery was at once the attention I gave to the machine, the willingness to get at the heart of the matter and fix it, and the physical effort of cleanliness.) Interestingly, this is the third or fourth time this has happened in the past month. Such incidents show the power we have to anticipate, even predict the future down to a level of micro prevision. It is a harbinger of a new way of life that awaits those who wish to explore the subtle unfoldings of life. ---- Back to articles and case studies of Life Response http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Life Response